The purposes of this project are twofold: (1) to perform research on cardiovascular disease around the pivot of pathologic material. The research has a twofold aspect, namely, (1) to uncover the fundamental nature of various processes, both acquired and congenital diseases, that may affect the cardiovascular system, including entities encountered which had either not been described or described inadequately and (2) to perform studies which correlate the pathologic processes with the various functional manifestations identified during the life of the subjects. Clinical data include history and results of various examinations, including electrocardiography, vectorcardiography, echocardiography, roentgenography, angiocardiograppy and physiologic measurements obtained during cardiac catheterization. The results and complications of surgical procedures are also to be studied. (2) to maintain a Registry of specimens and associated records of specimens dealing with pathology of the cardiovascular system. The specimens and photographic documentation of the conditions present are stored and indexed for ready availability as sources of material for research training and teaching research under item (1) above.